


A Summer To Remember

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: On your trip to Kellerman's with your sister, Bonnie, you meet Dean Winchester, one of the activity instructors. Dean is undercover to hunt and kill an incubus that has been wreaking havoc on the guests of the resort. When the two of you meet, things happen that change your life forever.





	A Summer To Remember

            “Y/N!” Your sister, Bonnie, shook you awake as you pulled into the resort’s driveway, “we’re here! It looks just like how grandma described it!” You rubbed your eyes as you sat up and looked around you. _It really is,_ you thought.

            “It’s beautiful, Bonnie!” you shrieked in excitement as the two of you stepped out of the car and looked all around at people playing games, running around, talking, and doing all sorts of activities.Your parents had been taking Bonnie to this place ever since she was five years old and now it was your turn to see what the fuss was all about.

            “Bonnie! Y/N! Good to see you both!” We turned around to see the hotel’s owner, Crowley Kellerman, and one of the staff come up to take our bags.

            “Mr. Kellerman, good to see you!”

            “Where’s Mr. and Mrs. Smith, girls? ” Crowley asked looking at the car.

            “Our parents had a last minute emergency, so they won’t be joining us this time.” You told him.

            “I’m so sorry to hear that, but I’m sure the two of you will have fun! We’ve got a lot of new activities. Sam, why don’t you grab the rest of their luggage while I tell them about all our new activities.” The staff member, Sam, nodded and jogged to behind the car. You followed him around, lifted the trunk and helped pull the suitcases out.

            “That’s a lot of luggage.” Sam chuckles.

            “Yeah, tell me about it. Those are my sister’s. She can’t go practically anywhere without _all_ of her shoes.” The two of you laughed as you walked the luggage up to the cabin.

            “I saved the best cabin we’ve got for you. If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.” We nodded to him as he left and shut the door. The cabin was definitely the best they had from what you’d seen of the others in the brochure. There were tons of activities including the ones he had listed; tennis, volleyball, gun range, dancing lessons, and so much more!

            “Where do we even begin, Bonnie?” You said as you looked at the resort’s map. Something on the map caught your eye. Near the middle of the resort, there was a club/bar called the Playhouse.

            “I was thinking we could go swimming or go down to the volleyball court and play a few-”  
            “Actually, Bonnie,” you stood up and went to the door, “I’m gonna try this club that’s in the middle of the resort. I’ll see you in a couple of hours, okay?” You ran out the door before she could say anything.

            You never thought of yourself as an alcoholic, but ever since your parents passed away five years ago, let’s just say you picked up a habit of hanging out with Captain Morgan a lot. All you had now was Bonnie and her nagging about your drinking never helped any.

            “Hi, welcome to the Playhouse!” The hostess greeted you at the doorway.

            “Hi, um, the bar?” The hostess nodded and pointed to the bar to the left of the big seating area, “Thanks.” Once you sat down in one of the bar stools, a girl with curly blonde hair walked up to your from behind the counter and sat down a napkin for you.

            “What can I get you, hun?” She shook someone’s margarita in her hands in waiting.

            “I’ll take a glass of Captain Morgan, please.” She nodded and poured the person to the right of you her drink and then proceeded to grab the bottle of Captain Morgan and pour it into your glass. You shot it down your throat as soon as she got down pouring it and slammed it down for another pour.

            “Bad day?” She asked.

            “No. Bad past five years.” You tossed the second one back and slammed the glass down.

            “Sorry to hear that. I’m Jo, by the way.” She poured the rum once more into your glass and then set it back on the shelf. This time you sipped on it.

            “Y/N.”

~

            _Where are you??_ You read the text from your sister as you walked along the grounds of the resort before you reached the doors to the back of the dining hall that read in bold “employees only”. You were late for dinner and were pretty buzzed when you went to open the door and heard voices. You stopped to peek through the door and saw Mr. Kellerman talking to one of the waiters.

            “Now, listen, Gerald. I want you to do your very best the rest of this week. There are a lot of families coming up this weekend and I want you to do everything in your power to make them feel right at home, but you be absolutely careful with anything else, alright?” Gerald nodded and finished setting up the table he was working on. You were about to open the door more when suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder turning you away from the employee's entrance. When you were turned around and got a look at green eyes you couldn’t get any words out.

            “What are you doing? You’re not supposed to be back here!” The man wrapped his arm around you and led you to the guest entrance, but when you went to thank him, he was gone. You shrugged and went into the dining hall and searched for your sister.

            “Y/N!” She yelled across the room until you saw her, “So, how was the Playhouse?”

            “It was good. So, what did you end up doing today?” Before Bonnie could answer, Mr. Kellerman and your waiter came up to the table. You recognized him as Gerald from before.

            “Good evening, ladies. How was your first day?”

            “It was great, Mr. Kellerman. Thank you.” Bonnie kept her eyes on Gerald as he waited to pour our wine.

            “Wonderful! This is one of our waiters, Gerald. These are special guests of mine, Gerald. Make sure they get anything they want.” We thanked Crowley and he went on his way to check on other tables.

            “So, ladies, what can I get you?” You stood there watching Gerald undoubtedly flirt with your sister. Her cheeks were flushing red when someone else came up to the table.

            “Gerald, let’s not have them waiting for their food because of you trying to get a higher tip.” Gerald nodded and walked away to put in our order.

            “Ladies, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Cas Kellerman, Mr. Kellerman’s grandson.”

            “Grandson? So, are you getting into the hotel business, as well?” Cas laughed.

            “Well, yes. I start at Cornell in the fall. What about you?” While you explained what you were going for, you noticed him looking at you up and watching you until you finished eating.

            “Well, Cas, this has been lovely, but I’m afraid I’m not feeling very well. Bonnie, I’ll see you later, I’m going to go get some fresh air.”

            You clutched your jacket around you as you walked along the grounds of the resort for the second time that day until you noticed a sign that read “staff quarters - no guests allowed”. You ignored the sign and continued on until you suddenly someone bumped into you.

            “Hey! Watch where you’re- oh! Y/N?” It was Sam. He’d been struggling with a cooler of alcohol when he’d bumped into you and let the bottles spill out onto the ground.

            “Hey, Sam. What are you doing with those-”

            “You’re not supposed to be here, Y/N. Why don’t you go on back to the main lodge? I hear there’s a nice magic show going on in a couple of minutes.” Sam struggled to get the bottles back into the cooler as he walked away.

            “Now, hold on!” You said as you picked up two bottles he’d forgotten and grabbed the other handle to help.

            “Okay, fine. But you gotta leave after we put this up. Mr. Kellerman would have my ass if he saw a guest down here.” You helped him bring the cooler into one of the buildings and almost dropped your side when he opened the door. Inside was countless pool tables, arcade machines, poker tables, and at the very back of the room was a wall of dart boards. Next to the dart board wall, is a huge bar with countless alcohol that wasn’t even in the Playhouse.

            “This is amazing!” You yelled over the music as you took everything in and walked towards the bar.

            “Yeah, I know. It’s a lot different than all that fancy schmancy crap at the main lodge, isn’t it?”

            “No kidding.” The room suddenly erupted in cheer and you turned to see Jo and the man who brought you to the dining hall earlier walk into the room and go straight to the bar.

            “Bartender! Give us some shots.”

            “Dean, come on! You know we have an early morning tomorrow.” She laughed as Dean tried to push her a shot.

            “Come on, Jo. Just one game of darts and then we can hit the hay.” Jo rolled her eyes before downing the shot, “Atta girl!” You watched as Dean and Jo made their way to the dart boards and began throwing. One by one, Dean and Jo took turns throwing darts, hitting marks, and taking shots. Halfway through, Dean had bullseyes just about every single time and Jo had a few bullseyes of her own. Then, suddenly, Dean looked back towards the bar and your eyes met. You felt your heart race as he got up and walked towards you to sit down at the bar.

“I see you’re once again where you’re not supposed to be. What’s your name?”

“Y/N, and I guess I am.” You blushed.

“Wrong place, right time. So, how ‘bout a game of darts, Y/N?” Dean said as he took a swig of his beer.

“I, uh, don’t know how.”

“I’ll teach you,” Before you could protest, Dean grabbed your arm and brought you over to the boards.

“I don’t think-” Dean put his finger to your lips.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite. Now, I want you to put your feet shoulder width apart and put your right foot forward and your left foot back and angled away from your right foot.” Dean put his hands on your hips to help situate your feet. You felt your body tingle at his touch, “Next your gonna take a dart and grip it with just your thumb and pointer finger and then your middle finger to balance it.”

“Like this?” You said as you tried to figure it out. You felt a wave of heat rush throughout your body as Dean’s hand ran up your side and arm to your hand and placed your fingers correctly around the dart.

“Like this, Y/N. Now, take your arm like this,” Dean bent your arm up and pushed it to where you were in a throwing position, “and then you aim for the board and throw.” He moved his hand up to your forearm and prompted you to throw the dart. A loud smack came from the board as the dart landed on fourteen.

“I hit the board!” You yelled excitedly. You turned to show your excitement to Dean, but somehow between you throwing the dart and it landing, he and Jo had disappeared and were nowhere in sight.


End file.
